


No One

by missyfixit



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has a bad habit of sneaking around behind Ironhide's back. But even Ironhide has a breaking point where enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

Ironhide rolled over, reaching out to wrap his arms around his mate sleeping next to him in the berth.

Or, where he was supposed to be sleeping, rather.

The warrior’s crimson optics snapped open, sitting up with a jolt as he proceeded to glare at the empty space next to him on the berth. His helm quickly turned toward the door of their quarters, hearing footsteps outside. Without a second thought, he sprang from his spot and bolted toward the door, hoping those footsteps belonged to his mate.

And of course, it was indeed Ratchet. The teal and white medic walked at a brisk pace, striding to wherever it was he was going.

Ironhide kept quiet, stepping lightly but managing to keep up with his partner. He swore silently, hoping to whoever was up there that he wasn’t sneaking off behind his back…again.

Ratchet had a problem: he was extremely promiscuous. He always seemed to be spreading his legs for any giving mech, and that included Prime himself.

And, of course, Ratchet’s behaviour was the stem of most, if not all, of their fights. Ironhide was sick of it all, sure. But his spark ached for Ratchet. He loved him, he really did. And to find out that his mate, his bonded was fooling around with any other mech besides him, that only broke his spark. Sure it made him angry; the idea alone infuriated him. But it pained and saddened him above all else.

Ratchet quickly turned down a corridor and Ironhide stopped, making sure that he wasn’t noticed or seen following. A dreadful feeling pitted in his tanks and he slowly stalked forward, only to hear a loud clang.

He quickly turned to corner, the sight he saw proving that feeling in his gut to be true.

Ratchet growled as he was shoved up against the wall by the other mech. One of the lower class soldiers, no doubt. Ratchet definitely did open his panel for anyone, no matter how low he had to go. The medic wrapped his legs around the other mech’s waist and giggled as he threw his helm back, exposing his neck cables for the unnamed mech to bite at.

Ironhide stood there, chassis paralysed and tears threatening in his optics. He still wasn’t sure whether he should step in and tear the helm off of the other mech’s shoulders, or if he should just turn and go.

Hearing that characteristic squeal turn into a moan, Ironhide decided to turn and go, slowly trudging back to their quarters.

Of course it happened again. It was in Ratchet’s nature to sneak off behind his mate’s back and go fool around, if not sleep with, someone else. He couldn’t change it, no matter how bad he wanted to.

Ironhide crawled back onto the berth and stared up at the ceiling, laying there, unable to slip back into recharge.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Ratchet was sneaking back into their quarters, eyeing his mate who was pretending to sleep. The medic wormed his way against the warrior’s side, humming contently as he slipped into recharge.

Ironhide still couldn’t sleep.

—

He must have fallen asleep at one point, because his optics onlined to the sight of Ratchet draped over his chest, a Chesire grin painted over his pale faceplate.

"Well goodmorning, love~"

Ironhide’s tanks churned at the word.

Without saying anything, the larger mech shoved the medic off, sitting up on the edge of the berth.

"What was that for?" Ratchet scooted over to sit next to the other Autobot. He play-pouted and frowned at Ironhide.

Ironhide let out a threatening growl and looked away. “So that makes what, seventeen? That is, if what ya told me before is true.”

Ratchet’s optics dimmed and he looked away, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I’m sorry…”

"Sorry?! You’re goin’ around, fuckin’ other mechs behind my back and all you have to say for yerself is fuckin’ sorry?!"

Ratchet slinked away from the other mech and stood at the foot of the berth, making sure to keep his distance from Ironhide. “It won’t happen again!”

"Ain’t that what you said /last time/? I’ve caught ya about five times now, Ratch, and I know for a damn fact that you’ve gone off and done it a lot more than that! I can’t keep doin’ this if you keep doin’ what yer doin’…"

"Just give me another chance, Hide. Please? Baby, I love you…"

"And I love you too! That’s the problem. If ya really do love me, then why do you keep goin’ off like that? I thought when you bonded with me, you bonded to me, and me alone!"

Ratchet stared at the floor. Maybe he really didn’t love him any more. Maybe it was all one sided now, and it showed with that pained look in Ironhide’s optics. One half had fallen out of love, and the other half was desperately trying to hold on to whatever that was left.

Ironhide practically glared at the teal and white mech. “I’m stuck. I’ve kept my promise, and you damn well haven’t. All you’ve proven yerself to be is…a…a slut, Ratch. And I don’t know if I can deal with that anymore.”

The medic looked up and shook his helm. “Well putting it that way, you’ve got my word that I’m not gonna do it again…”

"I can’t tell ya how many times I’ve heard that, Ratch. How many times I’ve heard that come outta yer mouth."

"Well maybe I can do it this time. Just give me another chance, please?" Ratchet froze in place when Ironhide stood slowly and slowly drew his blaster.

"I’m done with second chances, Ratch." Ironhide held back an apology as he raised his weapon and aimed it for Ratchet’s helm.

"I love ya, Ratch. I really do. But if I can’t have ya, have ya all to myself," The cocking of his gun was deafening to them both. "Then no one can have ya.”


End file.
